Deflection
The power of Deflection is a rare ability, bestowed upon one witch in a generation. It is used to deflect all kind of supernatural powers using an energy-based shield. It must be consciously activated in order for the power to work which makes the witch vulnerable when unaware of an impending attack. History Eames steals the Deflection power In early 2001, a warlock named Eames sought more powers for himself. Having already stolen the powers of Cloning and Transmogrification,The Book of Shadows entry on Eames. as well as several other powers, Eames wanted to add a third power to his collection' ; the power of Deflection. He had tracked down the witch who possessed this power, a witch by the name of Vivian. Using his power of cloning, Eames distracted Vivian and let her kill his clone. Thinking that she vanquished him, Vivian was unware of the real Eames, who snook up behind her, and killed her.Season 3, "Blinded by the Whitelighter"'' List of beings who use(d) Deflection ;Original power *Vivian ;Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. *Eames Book of Shadows , "Scry Hard"]] The Charmed Ones read an entry on the Deflection power after Natalie had told the Charmed Ones that one of her charges, who possessed the power, was killed by the Warlock Eames. Deflection Bestowed upon one witch in a generation, the Power of Deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of Darkness. Deflection can be used against all Supernatural powers, including those of Good, and, potentially, it could be manipulated to defend evil as well. Like a shield, the Deflection power must be consciously activated; therefore, a Witch with this power is vulnerable when unaware of an impending supernatural attack. A Spell to counter the power of Deflection and vanquish the warlock Eames In order to vanquish the warlock Eames, the Charmed Ones had to counter all the powers he stole. The power of Deflection was one of these powers and thus a line to counter this power, was added to the spell. This line was written by Phoebe Halliwell, who said that it came out a little country western. The spell goes as follows: :''Time for amends and the victims' revenge, :Cloning power turn sour, :Power to change turn to strange, :I'm rejectin' your deflection.' Abilities similar to Deflection Deviation The ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire- and energy balls, energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation is a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Shielding The ability to create a force field around or in front of you, they serve as energy barriers that can protect one from other powers, by deflecting or absorbing the magic, or causing some form of harm to the enemy. Notes and Trivia *This power is the only one to have an entry in the Book of Shadows, excluding Leo Wyatt's ''"Tips For Future Whitelighters", which includes information on how most basic Whitelighter powers work. * During the second and third seasons, back-ups were made of the book's entries. The back-up page of the Deflection entry was sold in 2009 by ScreenUsed.com, a site which sells props from movies and television shows. Other back-up pages which were sold by ScreenUsed.com included; The second half of the Vinceres entry, the Dark Priestesses entry, the Banshee entry and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing entry (including the page with drawings of the Ice Cream Truck). * Deflection has the unique distiction that it's able to deflect all supernatural powers, while powers like shielding are often limited to deflecting offensive and projectile powers. * Over the course of the series, several beings displayed similar abilities to Deflection, which may cause confusion. However, in nearly all those cases the ability used is Deviation. See Also *Deviation *Power Manipulation *Shielding References Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows entries